the pain if loosing your sisters
by Extraordinary holly
Summary: Piper is dealing with some serious losses. both her sisters died in a fire. see how she's trying to move on and face her inner struggles


I was walking home from p3 and I smelled the horrible smell of fire, the smell of death. I started running and when I came running into our street my greatest fear has come true, there it was the manor, it was on fire I panicked and Froze the whole place I ran inside I saw phoebe laying on the floor and I ran over to her the smoke was very thick and I started to cough, I tried to wake her up but is was no use.  
  
I dragged her out of the house almost fainting when I did, I didn't know if someone was still in the house and I ran back inside the smoke was to thick and I had to go back  
  
''LEO!!!!!!''  
  
Leo didn't orb and I called for him again. The panic started to become worse and I ran again back into the house upstairs and there she was Prue she was laying on the floor and she was on fire the house unfroze and the fire started to get worse, I was scared and I tried to save Prue but I couldn't I just couldn't when I started to pass out I ran out of the house crying and coughing. I heard sirens and fire men came up to me and they dragged me inside the ambulance I saw phoebe laying on the ground the ppl where trying to save her then I saw that they put a while cloth over her and over her face. Then I knew that is was too late.  
  
I opened my eyes and the only thing I saw was fire Prue and phoebe dead. I closed my eyes again and I started to cry softly. The nurse heard me and she came over to me with a smile on her face. I thought ''what are you smiling about!! My sister just died you B!tch'' I was really angry sad and lost. She spoke to me but I didn't want to hear what she said. I wanted to be alone. Leo then walked trough the door al crying and in pain. I hated him for not being there but at the same time I was glad he was there.  
  
''Leo why''  
  
I started to cry out loud and Leo hold me. ''U weren't there'' I start hitting him with my fist on his chest. He was still holding me and I was screaming from pain and anger.  
  
''piper you have every right to be angry, but you know everything has a reason''  
  
''NOO...... it is not fair I want them back LEO give them back!!!!!''  
  
''u know I can't do that''  
  
''I hate you GET OUT you SHOULD HAVE COME TO ME, you didn't come go away''  
  
i see Leo leave the room in pain and I feel very bad for doing this to him, but I don't wanne see him they destroyed my live. I layed back in my bad crying softly when the nurse came again, she had nice red hair and she smiled at me and sat on my bed. I looked a her and I got shiffers koz she reminder me of my sisters. ''I know it must be hard loosing your sisters like that'' I stopped crying and looked at her ''but... how do you know'' I saw a tear coming from her eye. She got up on walked away. I thought that I was going mad and a layed my head back in my pillow sobbing and thinking what I might have done to save my sisters.  
  
I didn't see Leo in days. I finally got out of the hospital and nobody as there for me. I didn't know where to go. As I walked trough the street I felt like everyone was looking at me if I was some murderer. Of course they weren't looking at al. I wasn't sure where I was heading but for some reason I ended out at the manor. It was burned. Then I saw a lil kitty in front of it. IT WAS KIT. I was glad to see her and I ran towards her and she looked at me with her cute eyes. I picked her up and looked at the manor. I started crying and i walked inside everything was black all my stuff where burned and I saw the place where I saw phoebe and I walked upstairs and there was the spot where Prue layed. I felt the tears in my eyes and I thought ''why am I the only one that wasn't in the house'' then kit jumped out of my arms and I followed her into the attic. I looked across the room and there was the book fully intact. I walked over to it and the triquetra wasn't whole anymore. The power of three was dead. I grabbed the book and threw it on the ground and stepped in it.  
  
I walked away from it too my own bedroom. It was all black and burned. Every step I took was even harder for me and the ground squeaked under my feet. I had to get out I started running but my feet didn't want to go slowly I walked outside all out of breath I still don't know why. Kit ran out of the door way. I had no place to go and sat there in front of my house, crying and sobbing.  
  
I woke up and saw that I slept on the side of the road. I looked behind me and saw that I haven't moved a spot from where is was yesterday. I looked at myself an saw that I was all dirty. If only I didn't send Leo away he knew what do to. I got up and walked trough the empty streets. It was very early and the sun was shining. Then a woman came out of the house waving at me. It was carry. She used to be a friend of mine before I became a witch. I walked over to her and she hugged me. I hugged her back in I went inside.  
  
We haven't said a word I just sat there staring out the window. ''so piper, where are you staying'' I looked at her, she had this warm loving smile on her face. 'i have no idea my live is gone, it over'' she walked over to me and sat next to me. ''u can stay here if you want, I know it is hard'' I started crying for I deserted her and now she was al nice to me. ''hunny why are you crying and where is Leo shouldn't he be there for u?'' I looked at her raised my hands and I froze her, I didn't want to talk I didn't deserve love. Quickly I walked out the door and ran away.  
  
I walk trough the streets feeling even more lonely each minute. The tears are running over my cheeks hoping nobody would see it. The suddenly a swirl of orbs appears and Leo stands in front of me. I don't know what to say I just run up to him and hug him. He hugs me back '' I felt your pain all the time and I just needed to be with you because I love you so much'' I didn't know what to say, I felt like there was a sharp stone stuck in my troath I keep trying but the only sound that comes out of my mouth are little peeps. ''it's ok hunny I know how you feel'' I feel sad that I put Leo trough this but I'm glad he didn't gave up on me. ''Leo,,'' I began. ''I love you it's just so hard'' ''I know hun, I know' finally someone was there for me and we orbed out.  
  
[B]remember that I'm 14 and I don't know what to do when your house burns down;) so I just make it up lol[/B]  
  
I saw were we where it was at social services and I was wondering why where here. ''Leo? Why are we here?' ''u have to build up your live and get a home. Some new clothes just to get you started again'' I looked at him full of love and I walked inside. Leo was holding my hand as we did. I walked towards a man behind a counter. ''how can I help u'' he looked at me as if I was some homeless woman. Technically I was but that's besides the point. ''well, my house caught fire and I lost my sisters and.'' I got interrupted ''could you just get to the point'' I was stunned, how could someone be so cold at a time like this. ''uh well I uhh was wondering what I should do now?? I mean where shall I stay and I don't have any clothes'' the man looked at me with contempt. ''floor 3 room 402'' he said coldly. I walked away and went to the place that he pointed out for me. Leo was still holding my hand. I liked that. But when we came to the room it was full of ppl. I had to wait in line. Can you believe it!!. After a while I was getting angry and when I finally got there and told her my story she said ''floor 5 room 309'' I was too tired to fight with her and I went upstairs again. And again there was a big line of ppl. I had to wait for 2 hours. Leo stood by my side. And again I told my story and she said ''I'm so sorry for your loss and I know a fine place where you can stay. She gave me an address and Leo and I left.  
  
We went to the place but it was a dumb. ''Leo why don't we just go the p3 I can stay there for a while. Leo orb us there and I saw that the place didn't look so good. 'then I remembered something I went to a closet and found my spare clothes. I always had them you never knew when you could end up covert with demon guts. As I went trough the clothing I saw a suit from Prue. I got it out and I cried. ''My sisters noo this is all my fault!!!!!! Why didn't I die why??? If I just came back sooner me and my STUPID WORK'' I fell down on the ground crying. Leo cam to me but again I pushed him away. Please can you just let me be I don't deserve a man like you so pure. Leo started crying 2 and said that he would never leave me. He held me in is arms and together we cried. ''Prue phoebe how could this have happened'' I stood up angrily mad and furious ''I'm going to catch this bastard if it is the last thing I do!!!'' I got my new clothes fixed my hair and I went to mu car. if I jus drove home from p3 then I could have saved them as I sat besides the staring wheel I saw phoebe's sunglasses. I gently picked it up and looked at it. A tear drops on top of it and I forget my anger and I'm filled with pain and grief again.  
  
Leo walked over to me ''i have to go my job is to save the innousant'' I saw the hurt on his face as he saw me cry. He orbed out. Now I was alone again. I started my car and drove to Darryl. He saw me coming and ran outside. I parked my car and went over to him and hugged him I was crying loudly and he couldn't control his tears either. ''Darryl please tell me exactly what happened?? Please I need to know'' my voice was soft, it was a voice from pain and misery. ''we are still looking that out, some say that there was someone outside a few minutes before and other say they heard an explosion'' and what about their funeral what am I going to do'' I shouted ''i always had my sister to count on'' his face was down and he didn't say a word. ''can I see them please can i, could you answer me please... please... plea....'' Darryl looked at me and nodded his head.  
  
Darryl leaded the way to the car. I followed him and as I sat in the car I felt like I didn't want to see them koz when I did there was no way that they would come back. We drove for 15 minutes but they seemed hours and hours. Then there is was the moor. We got out of the car and started walking towards it. My step became smaller and slower each time and I was about to ran away. But I had to face it. The fact that they are not in my live anymore. As I went in Darryl took my hand and we walked trough a door and another and another like there was no end. He stopped walking and looked at the door besides us. He opened it and I saw a body with a white cloth over it. I slowly walked to it and removed it and the face of phoebe's white face appeared. I jumped back wards and screamed in sorrow '  
  
''noooooo.... phoebe how could you do this how dare you leave me.. stand up do it walk you can't do this'' I walked over to her and she wasn't moving and toughed her face. It felt like rubber like it wasn't real.  
  
I quickly pulled back my hand and looked at it.' 'this isn't real'' I looked at Darryl who was all upset and tried to hold his tears. He walks over to me and takes me in I arms. I cry again. And I just wanted to die. I looked at the motion less body of phoebe. I close my eyes. One more time I opened them and walked to her and put the white cloth over her face. ''u know I really going to miss you and hmm take care of Prue and now you are finally with mom and grams'' I walked out and Daryl puts is arms around my shoulder. ''piper, this isn't your fault I will help you all the way trough this remember you are not alone'' even when he said that I felt alone like the world abandoned me. ''Darryl??, where is Prue? Can I see her'' I saw the picture in my head from Prue laying on the ground burning. ''piper, you know what happened Prue burned and she is hardly to identify'' I looked at the ground and mumbled ''can I still see her?'' 'piper, you don't want to see her like this, it is best if you remember her as she used to be'' I got angry at him and started yelling " THE ONLY WAY THAT I REMEMBER HER AT THIS MOMENT IS BURNED SHE WAS LAYING THERE, THAT'S HOW I REMEMBER HER'' I slapped my hand for my mouth and saw the hurt in the face of Darryl ''I'm sorry I didn't mean to'' I didn't know what was wrong with me I needed to get out. I ran away and Darryl let me go after shouting my name for a couple of times. I didn't want to hear him I ran outside.  
  
I was outside the morgue and I didn't look back I just kept running and running till I saw some houses and I knew I was back into town. I must have been running for 30 minutes and I walked slower, a few yards away I saw my club and walked towards it and went inside. It was empty and hollow. I went to my special closet and they where tiny picture of me and my sisters laughing and smiling. For a second I forgot that they weren't around and a laughed at the pics. I opened a draw and a saw a necklace with a heart on it. It was Prue's. She was always wearing it but she took it of because we went demon hunting. I put it on my neck next to mine. I looked back into the draw and saw all kinds of beauty stuff from phoebe. She always had her spare make up. I looked in the mirror and saw that my eyes where all red and my nose 2. My hair was kinda messy but it didn't bother me. Soon I was with them. I thought. I grabbed a knife from the little table that we used the night before they died. I cleaned it and looked one more time on the mirror. ''finally we can be together'' I put my wrist in front of me and I looked at the knife. I wasn't scared at al. The knife slowly moved to my wrist and in one quick and hard movement I cut my wrist open and immediately the blood gushes out and I fall on the ground.  
  
I hit the ground and a puddle of blood forms on the ground. It was a dark red colour and it didn't hurt I just wanted to die. My eyes where getting tired and I closed them. Almost there. I saw a beautiful white light and I was walking towards it. I hear an echo from Leo and I kept walking. Then my steps got harder and harder I was struggling to get there but instead of walking to the light I was moving backwards and suddenly I opened my eyes and looked straight in the worried eyes of Leo. He was holding my wrist and the blood was gone. I sat up and looked at him. ''what did you do, I was so close'' Leo looked at me ''u cannot follow your sisters, I need u, you can't leave'' it hit me that I didn't die and I looked angry at him. ''why didn't you just let me die, this isn't meant for me'' I cried.  
  
I stood up and walked away from him mad and sad that I was still in this horrible world without my sisters. I knew Leo was following me and I turned around. ''why are you following me?'' ''because I love you that's why'' ''and besides I have good news, we know who started the fire'' he got fully my attention again ''they found what, I'm going to kill this bastard, where is he tell me!!!'' I got all heated up but Leo shook his head. ''u cannot kill him he is human not a demon'' I didn't care I wanted him dead if it is the last thing I did. I asked him without spreading suspicion ''so tell me about him, who is he'' ''his name is Brandon Clarq he loves to start fires and destroy beautiful houses and he then watches everything'' I was thinking what a psycho it was and he needed to die.  
  
''so where can I find him??'' I laughed on the inside koz I knew his live was about to be over. ''u can find him in jail he got caught, isn't that great'' Leo didn't have a clue that it wasn't that great now I knew where he was and I had the power to kill him without anyone even noticed. ''yeah.. Yeah.. that.. uhmm great. I'm tired I want to go to bed'' I left to another room and had to think of a way to get out. I looked at the window and smiled I opened the door for one second and froze Leo. Then I blow op the window and sharp peaces of glass scratch over my face and I look aside. Then I climb out the window.  
  
It's getting dark and I'm looking for my car. ''damn it's still at the police station'' at that moment my cell phone rang. ''I didn't even know that was in my pocket'' I get my phone and looked who it was. ''hellow'' ''piper hey it's Darryl, we found the one that killed Prue and Phoebe'' I sighted. ''I know Leo told me. uhh Darryl you have my car right?'' ''yeah I can see it right now'' can you do me a favour and pick me up at my club so I can get my car??'' ''yeah syour. but piper y did you run away when we where at the morgue?'' I didn't know what to say. ''just pick me up I'm waiting bye'' I hung up the phone hoping the Leo wouldn't find out that I'm not in the room anymore. After while I heard Darryls car and I walked to him looking back just in case Leo saw me. I get in and smile at Darryl ''thanks I really appreciate this'' Daryll smiled back ''no problem''  
  
We got to the station and I got out. ''thanks again'' so I walked to my car and got in pushed the gas pedal and drove away. I was all heated up and couldn't wait till I got my payback. I drove way to fast and ppl shouted that I should slow down. I tried but I couldn't. I stopped at the entrance of jail and I parked my car out of sight and I looked if someone was looking at me and I froze the guards I sneaked in. it was easy and I quietly walked in freezing everyone that might see me and unfroze them as soon as I passed. I worked my way trough the rooms and hall ways no idea where I was searching for. Then I heard some voices and the names phoebe and Prue popped up. I peeked trough the window and a man was sitting at a iron table with hand coughs a man was asking him all kinds of things ''so why did you started the fire Brandon?'' ''I didn't do it'' ''yeah sure ill leave you here and I will come back later, and tell me then why you did it'' the man stood up and looked at the door I ducked and crawled away I hid behind a little wall and I saw the man walk away and he was out of sight. I walked inside the room. ''so you are the one that killed my sisters'' ''who are u!'' ''I'm your worst enemy'' I raised my hand and was about to blow him up.  
  
I saw him looking at me careless and not knowing then I feel that the blowing up power is coming and it seems like it is taking ages then a chair behind him gives a big bang and the man looks at me frighten and falls on the ground. I couldn't believe I missed. My emotions where too strong that I couldn't control it I got even more angry and blew up the table he was hiding under. ''u will never hurt another Halliwell mister!!'' the man looked at me and begged me to leave him alone my mind was settled. He had to die then suddenly I get grabbed from behind and hand coughs where put on my hands. ''no let me go this man must die let me go'' I struggled but it was no use they where too strong for me. They dragged me out of there and put me in a cell. I cried. I didn't succeed.  
  
It was quit then I heard some doors open and a man came up to me. ''I will release you from your coughs if you promise not to do anything. I nodded. So he did. My wrist where red and hurt. The man looked at me. ''your a pretty feisty woman'' he said. I didn't think that was funny at all he just sat there having a stupid smile on his face. ''can you get me out of here'' ''no we can't I wanne know how you did that'' ''did what'' I asked. I knew what he meant but I wanted to play stupid. ''u blew up stuff but we didn't find any weapons and Brandon said that you did it out of nowhere'' I just stared at him and I turned the other cheek. ''fine then we will leave you here for a while till you say who you are and how did you do that'' he walked away. ''WHAT ABOUT MY PHONE CALL'' I shouted to him. ''oh right he brought me phone and I tought that was very unusual. I dialled the number of Darryl. ''inspector Morris'' I heard the voice on the other end. ''yeah hi Darryl.. I have a little problem'' ''oh no what is it now'' ''well I kinda got arrested for trying to kill someone'' '' you DID WHAT!!!'' ''uh I'' ''I KNOW WHAT you DID, ok stay calm don't talk and ill be right over''  
  
After a while I heard Darryls voice and I felt relieved. He came up to me and entered my cell. ''ok talk to me'' he said. ''well I sneaked in I used my power and when I finally found him I tried to blow him up but it kinda missed'' Darryl looked at me with is mouth open. ''piper. this is not like you what has come in to u?'' I didn't know what to say. ''I don't know I was so blinded from hate that I wasn't thinking straight oh god what have I done'' I layed my head in my hands. ''ok I might get you out of here'' Darryl left and came back. ''u can leave now. I walked over to him and gave him a hug ''thank you so much don't leave me I'm afraid I might do something to someone'' Darryl promised that he wouldn't leave me. I walked out my cell and passed the little room where Brandon was I peeked in again and he looked at me with fear in his eyes. I smirked on the inside although I shouldn't. finally I was outside and I got in my car and Darryl into his. I drove back to p3. when leo saw me come in trough the front door he was surprised. ''what the how did u'' he opened the door with the broken window. He looked at me and I raised my shoulders. I just didn't care what I did I might as wel just die. I wanted too believe me. Suddenly I felt sick and I grabbed to my stomach. I felt sick al the time since a week maybe. I thought it was just the stress. Leo ran to me and helped my on the bench where the girls and I used to sit. Leo tried to heal me but nothing happened. ''we have to get u to a hospital'' I hated that word. When he said hospital I heard death instead.  
  
He orbed me there and we came out the bushes. Then I saw the lady again. The one with the red hair. The one that acted strange when my sisters died. She came up to me and told me to lay down on the bed (with wheels donno how it is called:$) she drove me into this room and a docter soon came. He took some blood and I tough that I was going trow up. Then after a while he told me to go home and that there was nothing to worry about and that he would give me the test results. Leo and I went home and I still didn't feel well and as soon as I came in p3 the phone rang and a man said that they where rebuilding my house and that they tried to save as much stuff as they could. I should be happy but I just didn't care.  
  
I went too bed. Well as far as u can call it a bed more like a couch. After twisting and turning I finally fell asleep. I dreamed about my sister I liked it at first but soon fire came into the picture and they screamed I tried to save them but my legs didn't work. I woke up all sweaty and the phone rang again. I picked it up. ''hello?'' ''this is docter Hannigan, we have ure results back, congratulations mrs. Halliwell you are pregnant'' ''what..???'' I didn't know what to say and I hung up the phone and passed out.  
  
After a while I woke up on the floor and had no idea where I was and leo was bending over me and hugged me that I was still alive. He tried to heal me but coulnd't. the phone was still of the hook and I knew I didn't dreamt it. It got up slowly and I felt dizzy and I needed to lay down again. Leo layed me down on a couch. I didn't know what to do. I was pregnant and I didn't know how to handle it. I just lost my sisters and now I had a growing baby inside of me. I felt sick and confused. I didn't know how to tell leo. What if he didn't want it.. was I alone again.  
  
''hunny are u ok what happened and why is the phone of the hook?'' I looked at him whith fuzzy eyes ''it's nothing I think it is just the heat and the stress'' it didn't felt good lying to him. '' no I don't think so.. I feel that u are struggling with something else u can tell me'' I knew I was busted but still I didn't wanne say ''no no I've just got a lot on my mind like what to do with p3 the house my sisters money'' suddenly I felt even more concerned. I never really thought about all that I started panicking and I felt a painful burn in my stomach I hadn't eaten for a long time. ''Leo what am I going to do'' ''well they are repairing the house and I've heard they are going fast, and maybe u are not ready yet but u could try and open p3 again maybe it would take ure mind of off thinks'' I felt relaxed a bit more but I still had a stomach ache and I needed to ear ''I could try to do that but. I'm so hungry and the food here is al spoiled and not good for cooking anyway'' ''I can fix that'' Leo orbed out with a blue swirl of pretty lights. I looked at the place and it was all messy and I started cleaning but then I thought [I]leo isn't here so why not a lil magick[/I] she started castin a spell that Paige used to make phoebe invisible and made the ugly boy pretty again and also to clean up cole's mess and help caroline. It was used so many times she knew it by now.  
  
[I] 'Let the object of objection become but a dream as I cause the seen to be unseen.'[/I]  
  
the room cleared up and I started to decorate the place. I made everything liveable. I picked out some cool music but all she needed was a band. I started searching trough my book and saw dishwalla again. ''do u think they want to come?'' I grabbed the phone and started talking. ''yeah hi my name is piper Halliwell I'm the owner of the club p3. are u the manager?'' the confo went as smooth as possible and they decided they would come in 2 days. I was exited. I didn't loose my touch. I felt happy but a bit sick I just ignored it. I was still struggling how I was going to tell Leo that I was pregnant. When I was about to call for him he orbed in with a dish of food. I was so hungry that I already set the table and me and leo sat down at it and started eating the delicious food. Finally I was calme and relax.  
  
After we had dinner we walked out and I tought this might the perfect moment to tell him. I wasn't quite sure how he would react and I had to get used to the idea that I was having a baby so soon after my sister died. I didn't try to think about them as much. Then suddenly a black person appeared in front of me and I raised my hand to freeze him but instead he flew up in the air against an ally wall. Leo was as stunned as I was. Then u ran up to him and froze him then unfroze his head like I did before. ''ok what's the deal, I'm just enjoing my spare time with my husband and don't u know that the charmed ones are over??'' the demon looked at me and spit on the ground. '' u foolish witch everyone is after u now it is very rewarded to get the last charmed one'' I was sick of the word charmed and I got angry ''well just tell 'them' that they shouldn't have to worry about me or better yet!!'' I raised my hands again and I blew him up. He screamed and a big explosion followed and he was gone in flames. ''thank god that's over'' my attention went back to leo. ''hunny aren't u worried at all? The demons are after u and what happened to ure freezing power?'' ''I don't know but who cares he's gone right and I'm sick of all this demon vanquishing when can I just have a live'' I walked away angry then a other demon appeared and I blew him up without looking at leo.  
  
After a while cooling down and after a few demons I killed I was finally home well p3. I still didn't tell leo about the baby. Then the phone rang and I picked up. ''piper'' I heard nothing on the other side. ''hellow??'' I heard breathing and it freaked me out, I was about to hang up when I heard a female's voice on the other side. ''yeah. hi my name is paige matthews I was the nurse that. well u know the woman that helped u'' ''yeah I know so where are u calling for?'' '' actually I donno, I jest felt I needed to'' I was kinda freaked. What did she want from me and why was she always around? ''ok that is just weird could u please stop calling me and I'm fine so stop bothering me'' I remembered the time prue was stalked and I didn't want that to happen. But then again. Who wanted to stalk me. i had a certain need for the manor, and I walked out to the car and drove there. I stoped as I saw the manor and just looked at it. The construction workers where just getting ready to leave and I saw that they had all kinds of stuff standing outside. I waited till they went away and I walked over there looking at the stuff.  
  
I sat down on a half burned chair and grabbed a mirror from a little table then it hit me. What if they found the book!!!. I run up stairs to the attic and look at the place where the book is... or worse was. It wasn't there. ''OH GOD''  
  
I started walking back and forth trying to think of something. Nothing came to mind. Then I heard all kinds of ppl outside and I went there. Men in suits where dragging my stuff away and loaded them into a truck. I ran over there and asked what they where doing. ''miss I have no idea who u are it's best if u just let us do our jobs'' I thought that I was going to explode. ''WELL EXCUSE ME SIR this is MY house and this is MY stuff, so I think I have the right to know what is happening here'' the man looked at me with his mouth open surprised of my sudden anger. ''uhh.. We.. Uhh.. we are moving this stuff to a storage house where the owner can pic them up'' ''oh may I have the addres then so I can get them when my house is ready?'' the man wrote a note and gave it to me ''here u go miss and have a nice day'' I was relieved that finally my stuff was getting moved. But I still didn't know where the book was. I needed the book to keep the demons away from me.  
  
''ahum. sir can I please look into your truck there is something I need'' '' oh u again.. u cannot enter without an id that u really are the owner'' I grabbed my license and showed it to the man. He let me in and I searched the truck for the book. The I green looking thing stuck out of a closet under a pile of rubbish. Quickly I grabbed it and it was.. It was. a cookery book???. Full of disappointment I put it back and left the truck. Nothing.. the book was nowhere to be found. I did see a lot of other stuff from my sisters and the think of it that they never would use it again made me sad. The funeral was soon. Maybe the books passed on to some other good witched maybe this was meant to happen. There where more important things on my mind and looked into my jacket and searched for my cell phone. I dialled Darryl's number. ''Darryl,, hey it's me hmm would u mind if I came over there are some things I need to ask'' ''yeah sure come when ever u want'' ''ok see u soon''. I went to my car and drove to Morris.  
  
Darryl sat at his desk starring out the window. I walked to him and he saw me and smiled. ''uhh I know u have a lot on your mind and I thank u for taking care of the funerals koz I don't think I would have handled it so well.. but I think I'll be able to help out just tell me what need to be done and ill do it.'' Darryl's smile was whipped from his face. ''everything is taking care of, just one thing is missing we still don't have any coffins'' I think that was the worst thing that u can do. If u are preparing a funeral. ''ok ill do it just give me an address and ill be on my way'' Darryl typed something in the comp and a peace of paper came out of the printer. ''thank u so much, I will let u know wich ones'' I went back to my car and called for Leo when I was inside. He orbed next to me and whipped a tear from my cheek. I still needed to tell him I was pregnant. ''leo? Would u wanne come to pick out some coffins I don't think I can handle it so well on my own'' he nodded and gave me a hug.  
  
After a while we where at the place where they sold coffins. As soon as I walked in and saw it all a shiffer went down my spine. It was so cold and sad here. I could feel the darkness and sadness. I looked at Leo and saw that he felt it too. A man came to us. He was tall black hair and a skinny looking guy with a black coat. ''can I help u'' he said coldly. His eyes where dark and kind of goofy. ''yeah.. uhmm my sisters recently died and I need 2 coffins'' the man looked at me absolutely no emotion on his face. ''follow me'' we walked after the man an Leo and I looked at each other kind of freaked out. He opened a big heavy door and it squeaked when it opened. ''here u go miss sir'' he bowed his head like we where some kind of queen and king. I didn't like him and I didn't like this place. I looked at the coffins and there where 2 beautiful white ones. I liked them not as cold as all the others. There was a cross on it from gold. I wanted the same for them I loved them equally.  
  
Then a weird this happened ppl where coming out of the coffins and threw eneryballs at me. I froze the whole room but the demons didn't freeze. Leo was frozen tough. ''whoops'' I tried to blow them up but they didn't. I gave Leo a push so he would unfreeze. ''lleeeoo these are warlocks'' one of them laughed. ''stupid witch, did u really think that u could vanquish us that easily he threw and energy ball at me and Leo jumped in front of it and fell backwards against the wall unconscious.  
  
I looked at leo and I knew I was screwed. I didn't want to leave him but I didn't want to die either. The demons where laughing and I felt hopeless then I felt a strange feeling in my arm. Sorta tingling and I waved it trying to get it away then 2 energy ball flew backwards against 2 demons they exploded. The demons looked at me with fear and blinked out. I was so surprised of what I have done and leo started to come round again. ''piper what the hell happened. all I can remember is warlock then everything goes blank'' ''yeah there where a few warlock I kicked their butt.. Somehow'' ''hunny how did u handle them we where getting our asses kicked'' I didn't knew either but I thought it would have something to do with me being pregnant. ''oh they where just scared and ran of I gues.'' ''warlock aren't very bright'' I said that sarcastically and softer. One more I pointed out the white ones and I got the shiffers again.  
  
Leo and I went to the creepy man again and said wich ones we would like to have. The man coldly as always wrote the bill. ''gee uuhh thanks.. I think'' we walked away very fast hope to never see that man again. We went home. And when I entered p3 the table was beautifully set and there where candles all over the place. ''leo!!. hunny how did u do that I mean I was with u all the time'' ''let me say that I have a guardian angel up there'' I smiled at him and he pulled a chair out for me and I sat down and he shuffed it back under the table like a real gentleman. Then he sat down and we ate a bit. He always kept my mind of my sisters. And I thought this would be the right time to tell him. ''leo I have something very important to tell u'' he smiled at me 'i'm listening'' ''I donno how u are going to feel about this but ermmm I'm pregnant'' he looked at me with big eyes and he was about to say something he orbed out. although it wasn't a normal orb he didn't want to he struggled. I stood up and screamed ''nooooo... don't hurt him please'' I cried as leo orbed out. I fell to the ground lost and afraid I was going to loose everybody.  
  
As I sat on the ground crying I felt a pain in my stomach. It's felt like my baby was crying too like she understood. I didn't knew how that was possible. I stood up my face was al wet from tears. I ran to the phone and told the band that they didn't have to come. I wasn't in the mood. And now I didn't needed the money I had it from the live insurance from my sisters. I was so angry I blew some tables up and thing where flying accros the room I didn't know how I did that but it was a relief. How could they take away the only thing I had. I shouldn't have told him then he would still be here.. the funeral was tomorrow and I was alone I didn't know what to do.  
  
That night I couldn't sleep I had a drink in my hand then I realized that I shouldn't be drinking y should I mess up my baby's live to I couldn't handle the thought that I killed my own baby so I threw away the glass. I looked accros the room and everything was a mess I just cleaned the place. I didn't care I looked like crap.. I looked as bad as how I felt. Then I saw a note orb in it came flying down softly and slow. I picked it up from the ground and this is what it said  
  
[I]dear piper I'm so srry about what happened.. I was called back because we aren't allowed to have kids of our own. Believe me I really want to be the father and I will do everything to get home  
  
Much love leo[/I]  
  
A tear droped on the paper and it faded away. Now I truly was alone and there was nothing I could do about it.  
  
[B]next day[/B]  
  
I was drying my tears I had hardly slept and I was getting ready for the funeral today. I didn't feel so good my hart was pumping like crazy and I felt like if my stomach was about to explode. I missed leo and he has to be there for me. I felt alone like nobody cared. As I was finally done I walked to my car and drove to the church.  
  
I got out of my car and hundreds of people were inside and a lot walking towards it. Then suddenly the crowd noticed me and some come to me to give their condolences. It felt weird to see how many people loved my sister and it was hard not to cry. I saw many tears on other's faces. I walked in and everyone was staring at me and nodded their head when I looked at them. I just wanted them to stop. I looked at the white coffins and I knew now it was too late to bring them back and I lost them forever. I walked to the open coffins and first I saw phoebe. She looked so beautifull and peacefully. I touched her face again and it was cold felt like rubber. Then I walked to prue's coffin and I saw some burns on her face that they couldn't hide and a tear fell on her face I whipped it of and quickly I pulled back my hand when I felt how rough and broken her skin was. I droped to the ground and started crying. Someone came up to me and layed her hands on my shoulders. As I looked to see who it was fear ran me over as I saw the red hair and the red lips of the woman that was stalking me since my sisters died.  
  
I was speech less. And to tired to fight her off. ''what do u want'' the girl watched me trying to get away and somehow I didn't feel afraid anymore. She had this look in her eyes. The look of comfort and she seemed familiar. And not from the hospital. It was deeper then that. I got up and asked hew who she was. Again she answered. ''i'm paige matthews and I wanted to say I'm sorry for your loss'' I don't know why but I hugged her. She felt like someone who I knew for many years. She hugged me back. For a few moments we stood there as I watched over her shoulder I saw darryl come in. I let go of paige and looked her in the eyes. Then I looked down and walked away from her and towards Darryl. He asked me where Leo was and I pointed up towards the heaven and said that he would never come back again. Darryl didn't know what to say and didn't understand for that matter. He walked together with me to a nice spot where I could sit and the ceremony began. A priest started talking about how they had lived theyr lives. And I tought by myself that all the people here didn't even know what happened in theyr lives so many dark death evilness.  
  
I cried trough the whole ceremony and the one that I loved wasn't here. It took and eternity to end and Darryl was holding my hand. I looked at the funeral card everybody got and there was a triquetra and on it.  
  
d33/fbe1c503.jpg  
  
then it was over and we where heading for the burial place. I got in a black limo and drove there in front of me where the 2 funeral cars with the coffins in it.. a lot of people followed us with little flags in their cars. When we got there they said their last words and the coffins went under ground. That was the last time that I ever see them again.  
  
That evening I felt sad. I was alone and I was cold. I looked back at the days that my sister where together. Lil pictures came back inside my head. About is on the swing, or that we had a karaoke night once and grams sang along. And I tought about the bad times we had. When our mother died and that phoebe was sad she never met our mother. Then kit poped in my mind. Where was she anyway. She was the only thing I had left. At least I though she was still around. It was getting late and I felt sick. I didn't feel like doing anything. I fell asleep on the couch.  
  
The next morning I woke up and I heard some birds outside. For one second I forgot and when I looked around me I wasn't at home. And I wasn't able to set some coffee for my sisters. I grined as I remember that Prue always wanted coffee unleaded I never did that though and she never noticed either. Then i blurred it out with that truth spell. I grinned again. I got out of bed and looked in the mirror.  
  
''u look awful piper u need to get up and move on with your live'' I said that although I knew I wasn't able to. I needed to do this for my baby. That reminded me of leo. When was he coming back. I cleaned myself up and put on some clothes and then I saw the leather jacket of phoebe. I put it on and I felt something in the pocket. It was a note. I read it. It said 'cole turner'' and a phone number on it. I was wondering who that was. So I picket up the phone and dailed that number.  
  
''cole turner'' a pause. ''uh yeah hi I'm piper phoebe's sister'' I heard nothing on the other side. Then I heard someone sob on the other side. '' I'm sorry for your loss'' he could harldy say it. It made the tears come back into my eyes. ''thank u... but the reason I was calling was where did u know phoebe from'' long pause. ''we where seeing eachother for 2 weeks...'' I gasped. Why didn't she tell me this. I didn't know what to say and I hung up the phone. How many surprises was I going to get. Like this wasn't hard enough already. I dried my tears and was determent to find kit. I want outside still with the jacket on and wandered around. As I walked I looked and for hours I walked I had to find the only thing I had left. Then I heard a car slip and I ran towards the noise. There she was KIT she was ran over by that car. ''NOOOOO'' I ran to my kitty. ''no don't u dare die don't u dare leave me ure the only thing I have left. I picked up my kitty and the man from the car asked me of I wanted to go to the vet. He got in his car and we hurried over there. When I entered we where first since it was an emergency. The vet didn't have to look long. ''I'm so sorry madam.. I don't think I am able to save this cat'' I was angry. ''what do u mean u can't save him it's ure JOB I can't loose anything else right now I lost my sister my husband left my house burned down please save my cat'' ''I'm sorry there is no way to save him'' I looked at my cat still breathing but barely he looked so live less. When the doctor was about to put him to sleep I froze the room. ''no not this time not ever'' I grabbed my cat carefully and rapped him around in a cloth.  
  
I got a lift back from the nice man and he dropped me off at p3. I put kit on the couch. ''poor kitty I'm not going to loose to stay with me'' I sat down next to kit.  
  
I saw her breething got worse and slower and she wasn't able to lift her head up. ''don't die kit please don't'' I cried and a tear fell on his fur. I got up to the p3 kitchen ad mixed some things together so that the pain would get less worse. Then I felt something and heard a familiar sound. U turned around and there he was. ''LEO'' I screamed and ran to him crying. ''I thought I never see u again'' leo rested his head on mine. ''I said I would come back'' he smiled. Then kit popped back into my mind and I grabbed leo'r arm to kit. ''can u heal him please u have to'' leo scratched his head. ''u know I can't heal animals'' I looked at him with tears in my eyes he was her last hope. ''please leo can u at least trie?'' He put his hands over kit and they started glowing. To mine and his surprise it worked how could this work he was an animal right. Kit lifted her head up and then her whole body. She ran of the couch and bumped her head against leo's leg I think for thanking him I smiled and hugged leo. ''thanks hunny thanks for everything I'm so happy that u are back'' he smiled and held me more tighter then ever. ''i'm so srry that the elders didn't let me come at the funeral u really needed me'' ''well that's true but u are here now and that's all that matters''  
  
Leo sat with me on the couch. We didn't say anything just sat there and enjoyed as we saw kit play with a lil ball. The phone rang and I picked it up. ''hellow?'' ''yeah miss Halliwell ure house is fully re-bould and u can move in again after u get the stuff back that we saved we gave u the number if I was correct so have a great say miss'' he hang up the phone and I was happy that I could leave p3 and move back in. I told leo and I grabbed the paper with the addres on it that the man gave me once and leo and I orbed there. We told the ppl that worked there to put the stuff back into the house. They arranged everything and at the end of the day everything that they could save was back into the manor. I put everything back on his place and I found a box with a half burned picture in it. Phoebe and prue where burned of off it and I was the only one still on the pic. I threw the photo away.  
  
I worked trough the night toget everything on his place and many stuff I put in a separate draw. Like stuff from Prue and phoebe. One thing was still bothering me. Where was the book. I still haven't found it. It was getting late it was 6 in the morning and I still hadn't slept and I went to bed Leo stayed away and helped me and we both went to bed. At noon we woke up from some weird noises in the street. People where screaming and I ran to the window/ my eyes where spread as I saw a portal open in the middle of the street. ''leo come quick what is happening'' he ran to the window and looked. ''i'd better orb to the elders to ask what going on'' while saying that he orbed out without my answer. I ran down and outside. Everyone was screaming and running away for the portal I lil kid and his dog where about the be swallowed and I froze them. I looked accros the street who was now all frozen and the portal was Big. I quickly grabbed the boy and his dog and they unfroze I says they should go inside the manor. He didn't understand what was going on and he was crying. Everyone else was still frozen and then I saw a femiliar book. It was the book of shadows. I ran to the woman that was holding it. She had black hair and I could tell she was a witch. I thought she was frozen but she just stared at the portal and said nothing. I forgot that good witched didn't freeze.  
  
''miss miss what are u doing give me my book back'' I grabbed the book and she just stood there. ''on the page stood a time portal she casted it and it opened. I quickly casted the reversal spell to close it again.  
  
[I] let this portal be gone, or else to much damage will be done let it now disappear so ppl won't live in fear[/I]  
  
the portal closed. And the street was still frozen I dragged the woman into the manor where the boy still was and unfroze the street and the ppl went on running but when they saw it was over there was a lot of confusion. The boy was crying and I lifted him off the ground on the half burned sofa. The woman just stood there. It was weird. The lil boy was still crying. ''hey I'm piper what is ure name'' the boy looked at me with his teary eyes. ''hmm hmm I'm nick'' ''well hi nick where do u live?'' nick raised his should saying no. ''ok ermm what is ure surname'' Nick was so confused he didn't know. I was out of options and the dog was barking to the mystery lady. ''what is your dogs name?'' ''snowy'' he said. ''it's a husky'' he was finally getting a lil loose. ''ermm what where u doing here'' the boy sighted. ''well we just moved here and I got lost'' I smiled at him. ''oh I see I'm sure we will find your mommy.. BTW how old are u'' ''I'm 6 and I'm sorry I don't know my last name my mom married this guy I hate he hits me when I'm bad'' I felt sorry for the little guy and didn't know exactly what to say. ''ermm y don't u go play upstairs ill get some toys'' I looked at the woman still standing and knew she wasn't going anywhere. Nick and snowy went upstairs and I quickly got some toys for him to play where we used to play with when we where young. I walked to the woman and asked her who she was. She said nothing. I was getting tired of it and blew the little table up on front of her she screamed and looked at me. Finally some life in that body. ''whho whhoo.. are u'' she asked scared. ''hey I was first'' ''ermm ermm well I uuh I am......  
  
the woman didn't know what to say and I gor very axious I wanted to know who she was. ''uhhmm.. I am petra'' she finally blurted out. ''well petra what the hell where u thinking just opening a portal in the middle of the street with NO knowledge what so ever'' she got scared and started mumbling again'' speak up would ya'' I was soo angry I couldn't describe it. ''I didn't know it would actually work'' she raised her arm for her face scared of what I might say. When I didn't say anything. She put it down again. She stood straigt again and looked at me. ''u never tokd me your name'' I sighted. '' I'm piper. one thing how did u get the book anyway?'' she stared at the ground. ''ermm well I kinda saw your house was burned down and I wanted to see what was inside and I saw this huge book in the attic and it looked kinda...'' I interrupted. ''who gave u the right to be there and was it up tp u just to steel MY magic book u almost killed a lot of people'' ''well I didn't know what got into me I'm so srry just let me go I won't tell I promise it's kinda scary that it actually worked and what are u saw u blow up that table'' I didn't want to tell her anything but I guess I had no choice kos she might tell others if I didn't. ''ermm well sit down it's a long story'' she walked with her into the living room and put down the book and sat with her. ''erm well I am a witch. I have magical powers. u used to be one of the charmed sisters.. but as u might know my 2 sisters died and the power of 3 was broken I still have my powers but don't use them that much anymore and...'' I screamed koz there was a demon behind Petra he stabbed her and I raised my hands and blew him up. ''Petra lied there moaning of pain. ''LEO LEO'' leo came orbing in and saw Petra he healed her. she stopped moaning and looked at leo ''oh god what just happened'' 'a demon just happened.. Leo they are still after me can't I just have a frigging day off around here!''  
  
I explained everything about the demons and she swore she wouldn't tell anybody. I hoped she didn't or my baby would be in trouble. She left after a good chat about her life and what she did. She promised to come back someday. I was tired of what happened today and I remembered nick. He was still up there/ I hoped he didn't see anything. I walked upstairs followed by leo. Then I found him playing with his dog and some toys. I smiled at leo stood behind me holding my shoulder and he smiled too ''one day we would have a lil kid here around'' he said and I felt happy for what was to come but also scared of what might happen.  
  
Leo looked around and found nick's parents and I brought him home with my car. I asked him not to tell what he had seen today. He agreed and gave me a hug. He was such a sweet boy. He said goodbye and ran to his parents that where waiting for him. I drove off and went back home. Leo was already waiting for me. ''u did u good job today piper'' I smiled. Who cares as long as I am with leo. ''lets go upstairs'' he said. ''oeeh leo'' I smirked and he orbed me to the bedroom.  
  
The morning leo woke up clamping together and looked at me. I slowely opened my eyes and smiled at leo. ''hi'' I said. He smiled back. ''u are so beautifull'' he said with all the love he could give me. I kissed him on his mouth and for one moment I forgot everything that has happened. Then I heard some bleeping sound downstairs. ''what is that?'' I asked. ''probably some truck outside that is going backwards'' ''no no this is defferent'' he said. I sat straight in my bed and smelled smoke. ''NOO NOO not again'' I got up and put on my rob and ran downstairs. The room was full of smoke. ''LEO'' I jelled and he came running down coughing from the smoke. ''this isn't happening'' I froze the whole room and whipped some smoke out of my face and I looked at leo who was also frozen. I gave him a little push and he unfroze. ''ill get the fire extinguisher'' and I ran to the basement where it was. I grabbed it and put out the fire. I was so scared someone was after us and tried to kill us. I had no idea who it could be koz the man that killed prue and phoebe was in jail. The irri bleeping sound stoped.  
  
I called darryl after I opened all the windows to let the smoke out. Nothing bad has burned just the couch and that was already burned. Darryl was shocked to hear someone tried to kill them again and said he would be right over. Not much later darryl and some other cop stormed in. ''what happened'' darryl screamed. ''it's alright I took care of the fire me and leo are okies'' darryl was relieved. But still worried. ''let me introduce me'' the other person said. ''i'm jake Madison'' he said. I shook his hand. ''piper halliwell and this is my husband leo'' I looked around and noticed he was only wearing his shorts. ''leo get dressed'' I whispered softy but a lil bitchy. Leo nodded and quickly ran upstairs. ''never mind my husband sometimes he is a little bit sloppy'' Madison laughed. I was still wearing my rob. I was naked underneath so I was hoping that it didn't open all of a sudden. Then a fly was zooming in front of my eyes and I waved my hand and felt a power boost and Madison went flying against the wall. He was unconscious. ''what the'' Darryl yelled. I had my hands in front of my mouth. ''PIPER what did u do that for he is a respected..'' I interrupted him. ''I didn't mean to there was this fly and and.. I have no idea what just happened'' leo came running down after he heard all the commotion. ''what happened'' he asked when he saw Madison laying against the wall.  
  
''she did it'' and darryl pointed at me. ''I didn't mean to'' leo walked over to him. ''should I heal him?'' I thought it would be the best but how do we explain it?'' I had an idea. I told leo about it and he smiled. ''u are a genious'' he grabbed Madison and orbed to his house. He layed him on the bed and started healing him. When he started to open his eyes leo orb away. Madison was now fully awake. ''what happened'' he looked at the alarm clock. ''oh no I'm late for work'' he got up and had a vague memory about me and the fire but he though he just dreamed it.  
  
Leo came orbing back. ''piper what was that all about'' I think koz I am pregnant my baby gives me other powers???????'' I walked to the couch and grabed a big stone that was thrown trough the window. Then I suddenly closed my eyes and pictures of a man where shooting trough my head I saw that he threw the rock trough the window and that he also trew a torch. And he shouted of happiness and ran away. I gasped when I opened my eyes. ''leo leo I know how it happened. ''piper what happened what did u see and how on earth did u get permenitions? U did got one right?'' I nodded. ''I think so'' I told leo and darryl everything that I saw I could not see the man clearly but I knew it wasn't the man that was in jail. I was ashamed that I almost tried to kill him that made me as bad as the killer was.  
  
I dropped the stone in my hand. I never knew getting premonitions was so bad. I felt sorry for phoebe that she had been trough so much with all the premonitions. It must have been hard and I didn't understood why it was so hard. And now I knew.  
  
I was wondering y I didn't hear the glass break but soon that though left my mind it wasn't important. I needed to free the innocent man that was in jail the trial already started. I knew phoebe got the premonition koz she had to do something about them so I had to do something 2 I just didn't know how yet. Then I ran outside and looked in the bushes and everywhere of he was still there to watch. Nothing. Then I saw someone running and something said I had to follow him. So I started running after him and he turned around the corner. He was stuck in an ally. I raised my hand and blew up a trash can infront of the man. He let out a yell and fell backwards.  
  
''what what are u'' I was ashamed as I saw it wasn't the man I was after. ''erm. I'm srry I thought u where someone else'' the man with glasses and a suitcase with a laptop in the what BTW fell on the floor and broke crawled away from me. ''i'm so srry I didn't mean to scare u'' I walked backwards then started running the other way. I must be more carefull. Then I felt a pain In my stomach and fell on the ground screaming. I rolled on the floor holding my stomach I started crawling and it felt like something was tearing me apart. From the inside. I was scared something was happening to my baby. ''LEO!!'' I screamed still on the floor. People ran up to me from they houses and tried to calme me. ''LEO!!!'' I kept screaming I started to crawl again but the pain was too big someone kneeled down and started talking I wasn't listening and continued screaming.  
  
''LEO COME HERE U..'' AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH'' ''make it stop noo AAHH'' leo came running down the street and saw me laying there with a groep of people around me someone called 911 I had no idea who these people where and I wanted them to leave me alone. ''piper piper hunny what's wrong'' his voice faded and everything was fuzzy the world around me started spinning. I was loosing it and the pain got worse. Leo softly slapped me on my face and people where panicing. I saw some running. I stopped screaming. And I looked at the spinning people and everything started fading I could not see clear images anymore and then everything went black.  
  
I slowly opened my eyes. And it was just like a daja vu. I was in the hospital for the 3 time and was getting sick of it. Why was this all happening. My belly was hurting no more and I saw leo at the end of the bed. I smiled as I saw a tear running from his cheeck. He wasn't looking at me and I gave a little beep. He immidiatly saw me and he bed over and grabbed my hand. ''piper thank god your awake I was so worried the u might.'' I put my finger on his mouth to make him stop talking. I didn't want to hear the last word. He stroke some hair out of my face and a smile appeared on his face. ''how many times have we been trough this?'' his smile faded. Then the red headed came to my bed. ''paige hey hows it going?'' I saw leo's face froze as he saw paige. Paige noticed it 2. ''ermm what's wrong;; she asked. ''ermm nothing no it's nothing'' a fake smile appeared and I knew it wasn't nothing.  
  
I was still bothering what happened to leo's face when he saw paige. I couldn't let it drop. Leo was talking to a docter about my condition. I didn't even know what was wrong with me or my baby. The docter came up to me. ''Ms Halliwell how are you doing'' I sighted. ''u should know you're the docter'' ''right sorry.. ermm well your baby is fine we couldn't see anything wrong with it .. we found out that u have too much stress in your life and need to slow down'' ''that's it?'' I asked with a smile on my face. ''yeah miss u can go home when your ready'' I was exited I could leave this place and the thing I had to do was relax. Wow what a punishment. I smiled and got my clothes on I walked home with leo I didn't feel like orbing there was already too much magic in my life and I felt normal when I did my walks  
  
We where on our way home and walking through the park. Nobody was there and the birds where singing. Suddenly a man appeared in front of us. I could see it was a demon and I sigted. ''what do u want'' ''I wanne make a deal, give us your unborn baby and we will leave u alone forever'' I felt rage streaming up. ''NO WAYYYY'' I raised my arm and blew up him he went up in flames with a scream and exploded. ''what was that al about did they really think they would get my baby'' I held my stomach and rubbed it. Then other demons appeared they where with many and leo and I where out numbered. I wasn't scared we faced the source and we vanquished him I wasn't going to be scared away by some demons. They threw energy balls at me and in a quick reaction I froze all of them including the demons. ''yuch can't I walk in the park with my husband without being attacked''. Leo raised his shoulders. ''ini'' by that I blew up one demon. ''mini'' again I blew them up ''myni'' and again ''MO'' I blew them up one by one and when they where gone the energy balls where still there and leo orbs us out of the circle of the balls and I unfroze them and they hit each other and made a big bang. ''they never learn do they'' I was about to walk away when a other demon flamed in. He was wearing a Black robe that made him seem like he was important ''I told you'' leo shrugged again. ''well well well Mrs Halliwell'' ''hey your good at rhiming'' I joked. ''SILENCE. if u do not want to give your baby to me then I'm afraid I have to kill you to get it'' he had an evil smile on his face. ''what are you the leader or something'' I smirked. ''well yes and you have no respect so you will die NOW'' his robe started to levetate as blach light surrounded him and my hair waved in the air and so was leo's. I tried to freeze him but it didn't worked then tried to blow him up also didn't work. ''uuhh leo we are in big trouble now'' the sky turned black and I was afraid he was too much to vanquish leo quickly gabbed me and we orbed out as soon as the demon shot a HUGE black ball with electricity going trough it.  
  
Me and leo orbed back into the manor and I was still shaking. So much power I underestimated him big time. ''piper we have to be more careful ill ask with the elders what is going on here'' he orbed out and I stormed to the attic and flipped trough the pages. There he was the demon from the park , Erevennuig, 'gee what a name'' I mumbled. There was a spell in the book to vanquish him. But it was a power of three spell. ''GREAT CAN ANYTHING BE EASY'' I jelled while looking up. How on earth was I going to vanquish it without my sisters. Maybe I can tap in the power of my child but it wouldn't be enough. Leo orbed back and had this worried look on his face. ''piper this is the new leader of the underworld u need the power.'' I interrupted him ''the power of 3 yeah yeah yeah.. maybe I can tap into my baby's power and try and vanquish him but I doubt it would work. ''there is a other way'' I looked up from the book ''there is something I didn't tell you piper'' ''what tell me'' I couldn't wait his face was worried so I knew it had to be bad ''u remember Paige the lady with the red hair?'' ''yeah hurry'' ''well she is ermm ermm acctully she's your sister'' my mouth fell open and I thought I was having a heart attack. ''I need to sit down'' I sat down in this big case. ''how can this be''  
  
How could Paige be my sister. That is why Leo looked so strangely at her. That is why she was drawn to me. She wasn't stalking me something made her do that. I put my head in my hands and go with my fingers trough my hair. ''leo why didn't you tell me'' leo looked down. ''I thought you already had enough stress at it is'' ''we need to call her'' I was about to walk to the phone when leo stopped me. ''piper. maybe it is better to meet her in person'' I pulled my arm away from leo and walked out the door. He once again betrayed me. Leo walked after me and I got in my car on my way to the hospital to visit paige. I left leo behind staring at me. His face was sad. A tear ran over my cheek. I finally arrived at the hospital and walked in and asked for paige at the counter. I went to the place where paige was at the moment. She smiled at me when she saw me and waved me to come in. ''hey piper what is it this time'' she smirked. I didn't laugh all I knew is that I was looking at my sister. My only sister. She stopped smirking. ''piper what's wrong'' I sighted. ''paige there is something I need to tell you. this ermm may come like a shock but I just found out myself. paige you're my sister'' I closed my eyes waited for screams or something else horrible I just hear someone gasp. I opened them again and I saw that paige sat down on the bed. ''piper... your kidding right'' I shook my head. ''that means that I have a sister??'' I nodded Paige and I talked for a long time and we where beginning to see the positive way. Paige wanted a day off and talk to me about it. We went to her place and it wasn't as big as the manor. It wasn't even close to big. She lived the by herself. ''so this is the place'' I walked in. ''so I see'' ''I know it isn't very big but this is the place I call my home'' I just smiled. How on earth was I going to tell her we are witches and we need to vanquish this upper level demon that wants to kill me. And I still need to save that poor man in jail that didn't set my house on fire. My head was spinning with all those thought. ''Paige I know it is a lot to deal for today but I'm not done'' she looked at me with shock. ''ok tell me'' '' ermm well I hope it doesn't scare you away but ermm we ermm kinda are witches'' Paige looked at me with relieved eyes. I was surprised.'' Piper I'm glad I finally know what's up with the blue stuff that comes to my hand everytime... finally I'm not the only one'' I was still confused what blue stuff. ''look I can do this LAMP'' the lamp orbed in her hand with blue sparkles. ''I was even more surprised that she already controlled her power.  
  
''piper are you ok??'' I knew she was afraid that she scared me ''yeah I'm fine. that's called orbing'' paige looked at me then at the lamp. ''at first when I found out it was freaking me out and I thought I was some sort of freak but I kept practising it and it was kinda handy so I got good at it and now you tell me we are witched I finally know what was wrong with me'' I smiled. ''nothing is wrong with you. my sister where witches 2 before you know.'' she nodded. ''we used to be the charmed ones the most powerfull witches ever but now that part is over and demons are trying to.'' she interrupted me. ''wowow slow down what demons, who said anything about demons'' she looked shocked and I knew it was too much to handle but she needed to save me herself and the baby. ''paige you have to listen to me it's very important I was one of the charmedones we fought demons for the force of good and at the moment there is this demon after me trying to kill me and you're the only one that is able to help me''  
  
I waited for a respond but nothing happened she just stared at me.  
  
''so what your saying is that there is this sicko demon trying t kill us hahahah now that is funny'' I didn't smile and didn't laugh. ''Paige I'm serious this is real and I need your help'' paige nodded she now knew it wasn't a joke and by the looks on her face she didn't quite know what was going to happen. ''Paige ok we have to come to my house there is this magical book to vanquish him you have to come'' she again nodded and I grabbed her hand and we drove to the manor. When I entered leo sat on the couch crying and sobbing. When he saw me he stood up with tears in his eyes. I ran to him and hugged him. ''it's ok leo please don't cry I'm so sorry'' I kissed him and he kissed me back. Paige just stood there looking now knowing what has happened before I left. ''I thought I lost you this time piper'' he cried. ''i'm so sorry'' I said. After a while we let go and me and Paige went up to the attic. Paige looked at the house with open eyes she was surprised I could tell. ''piper you never told me what you could do'' I smiled. ''throw that knife at me on the table'' paige's mouth fell open. ''i'm not going to throw that to you!!'' I smiled. ''wanne see it or not?'' paige picked up the knife and hassisted when I nodded she threw it I was about to freeze it I sudden went up in the air. The knife when underneath me I screamed. ''AAAHH WHAT'S THIS!!'' paige looked at me with her hand for her mouth. ''LEO LEO HELP GET ME DOWN'' leo came up running and was shocked to see me in the air. "don't just stand there help me down'' leo grabbed my legs and put me on the ground. I sat down. ''piper what happened'' I gasped. ''well ermm paige threw a knife so I could let her see my power and then I went up. just up''  
  
later we sat on the couch and it was getting dark. We talking about what happened probably the baby's power leo said. We agreed. When it was dark we went to the attic again I showed her the spell to vanquish erevennuig. It goes like this:  
  
[I] let this flower removes his power go in flame and leave this game no more death let this take you last breath[/I]  
  
''so we need a flower?'' paige asked. I nodded. ''not just a flower but we have it in the house somewhere. 'leo would you e so kind and run down to gets the pretty purple flower in the kitchen closet?'' leo nodded and went down. ''piper??.. what do we do now I mean we have a spell soo ermm we just cast it together no freaky rituals or something? I started grinning and shook my head. ''nah paige just say the words and throw the potion and that demon gets some commotion'' I had to laugh of my own stupidity and paige laughed along. Leo come upstairs wondering why we where laughing probably a girl thing I knew he was thinking that he always did. He gave me the flower and I threw it in this round big copper bowl. I added some liquid stuff and voila.. one strong vanquish potion. It was getting late and I wanted to get this over with so I could go back to my live, for how far you could call it a live. It had to be easy just say the spell throw the potion and boom.  
  
Paige was shaking when she was holding her hand on the book. ''ready paige?'' I asked che nodded and swallowed. Her hands where clammy and we started casting and the demon appeared. ''what huh who brought me here'' then he saw me and stopped talking and then noticed Paige. ''oeh a other witch to play with'' he made me so angry ''play this!!!'' we both started casting but he then threw a fire ball at paige she didn't notice it and got hit and slammed against the wall. I looked up the at paige the demon was just grinning I couldn't stop so I threw the potion and finished the spell. He started to bubble and spinning and then he exploded the impact made everything fly aside including me. Leo waited outside the door and came rushing in I got up and ran to paige trying to wake her up leo saw her and started healing her. Soon she woke up. ''what what happened'' I looked up to leo. ''know what I'm wondering the same damn question'' ''piper I heard only one voice how could he be vanquished I thought you need the power of three for this to work'' so did I. Pulled paige up who was still wondering what happened. ''well paige we got him or at least I think we do''  
  
Everything was still confusing but it was late and wanted to go to bed. Paige stayed at our house and got the room of phoebe. Her bed was still good so she slept there. Finally one of my problems was over. I just hoped paige had a good sleep it was hard on her just as hard till we first found out. That tought made me smiles. She remembers freezing for the first time. That cook just wouldn't listen would he. I smirked and tought about Jeremy our first warlock. Then all memory's passed my head and I began to miss my sisters more and more. I thought about the wedding and prue crashing it and the time everything that was lost we found and we found Rasputin (for the ones that doesn't know grams dog) and the one that we had 3 prues awwhh poor andy he didn't know what was happening to him. I smirked and finally I fell asleep  
  
The next morning I woke up and I looked over my shoulder and leo was clamming tight on me. I smiled and got out of bed after wrestling free it was a miracle that leo didn't woke up. I walked down and paige sat on the couch watching tv ''top of the mrning to ya'' I stretched my arms. And I walked to paige and let myself fall next to her on the couch. ''had a nice sleep?'' paige sighter. ''no it was terrible I did have one minute of sleep'' I laid my arm around her. ''been there done that it's going to be fine'' she stood up. ''I better get dressed and turn home'' I smiles ''you don't have to go if you don't want to. ''nah I have to go to work anyway I'm later already'' she ran upstairs. I should start p3 again. It's been a while and I have to get money somewhere. Leo cam down stair and walked over to me and gae me a big kiss on the mouth. ''good morning sweetheart'' he said. I just smiled as he sat next to me and I laid my head on his chest. ''paige is upset she didn't have a moment sleep'' ''she will get over it piper I mean you did she's a strong girl'' I nodded. ''what do you say for a nice breakfast at joe's?, I don't really feel like cooking today'' I smiled and we both went up to get dressed. Paige got to work and leo and I went to joe's, it was the great diner.  
  
''can I help you'' a girls said chewing and a gum and almost fell out of her mouth. ''yeah ill take the bacon and eggs please.. oh and a coke please' leo replied. ''yeah and you'' I found the girl rather rude ''ill take the same thanks'' the girls clapped her book closed and walked to the kitchen and jelled as hard as she can'' 2 HOT CHICKEN EXCREMENTS'' everyone looked at the girl with a filthy face. After a while we got our dinner. I liked it like this peace and quite no demons no freaky people that try to brun you. Just me and leo eating. ''leo I'm trying to get p3 on his legs again'' leo nods and takes a bite of his egg. Then suddenly I hear a window break and I small explotion follows. Everyone screams as the place fill with flames. ''no no no!!!'' I fell of my chair and quickly got up and break a window and jump out. My clother get ripped by the peaces and it slices my arm. I scream at leo to come. People are screaming and windows break. I see someone running away and I freeze him. Leo climbs out and I see a little girl hiding in the corner crying. Her mum screams for her but is stuck and cant get to her baby then she runs out or else she would have died. ''leo leo save her orb orb orb!!'' I slamsed him on the shoulder he orbs in and grabs the girl and orbs out. Nobody saw it koz they where all in a hurry and in panic. When leo orbed back I started running to the man that was frozen. Then he unfroze and he went on running  
  
I was faster and gained up on him and he walked into a dead alley and turned around. Then I saw who it was. It was ''DAN??'' he tried to get away ''dan what the hell.. But why'' my eyes started filling with tears. This was the man.. the man that destroyed my live. My sisters. ''piper you didn't see it. I love you and I can't be with you if leo is you husband. I never meant to hurt you sister but if I can't have you nobody can'' I cried. ''you bastard you killed my sister. you killed them'' I was crying out loud and leo came up to me and when he saw dan he got angry. ''YOU WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE'' tears ran over my face. ''leo dan is the one that killed my sisters'' leo walked up tp dan about to punch him but dan pulled a gun out of his pocket. ''stay there both of you now I have you.. hehehe you don't think I'm going to let you live right'' I wanted to freeze him and I tried but for some reason my power didn't work. I tried over and over again. What was happening to me I was about to die and I can't let him kill leo. ''dan listen to me you can't do this please it isn't worth it'' dan smirked. He was insane literally. ''no piper you left me for him I never let myself get dumbed.. you and him has to pay'' he lifted the gun pointing at me and I knew it was going to be the last of me one last tear flowed over my face and closed my eyes then I heard a shot. And nothing happened I opened my eyes and I saw dan standing with blood on his hands and clothes. He fell backwards. I didn't know what happened why wasn't I dead. Leo was shocked as I was. Then I looked behind me and darrly stood there with a gun. He killed dan. I fell to the ground my legs couldn't hold my body weight anymore leo ran up to me and helped me up. ''it ok sweety it's ok all is over now.. all is over''  
  
It has been months since the incident occurred. Dan died the shot was instant kill. The man in jail got out since he was proven innocent.. me and leo didn't have much trouble over these months. No demons attacking no portals opening nothing was standing in our way. Paige moved in the house next door where Dan used to live. It was a bit awkward but after a while we got used to it that it was Dan's place before. Paige redecorated the whole place. And she started to like the face of being a witch and have a sister. My belly was pretty well I thought it was huge and it was hard to tie my shoe laces. It was larger then normal but the doctor didn't make much of a problem from it so neither did leo and me. We where happy about our soon to be baby and thought of some names but they didn't really seem right  
  
We needed to see our baby first. I got p3 started again and it was a great hit again just like before. Now I had someone running it for me while I was pregnant. I really missed my sister and there wasn't a day passing without me thinking about them. I knew I never get them back but for some reason I felt them nearby like they where watching over me I felt their presence. Petra stopped by often she and I became really good friends. She thought me a lot and it was the other way around.  
  
Then this on afternoon I was watching tv on the couch. Trying to find something interesting to watch. My belly was heavy and I didn't really like walking much. Then I feel something inside me crack. I then feel it get wet down there. ''uhhh LEO!!!'' leo come running in ''what's wrong sweety'' I pointed down there ''I think my water just broke'' ''oh let me take you to the hospital'' he was about to orb me out. ''NO NO I want this to happen the normal way for once'' leo nodded. ''but you know I can't drive a car'' I screamed. ''get PAIGE!!!'' I started puffing like a mad woman. Leo ran out and seconds later returned with Paige. ''omg OMG!!''. she yelled. ''ok that's not helping!'' I screamed again. I was covert in sweat. ''ok leo grab her arm we have to carry her out'' paige said and they took me to the car I had to walk for half. They put me in the car. ''leo it's too soon I'm not due for another month'' I started crying. ''it's going to be ok hunny hold on''. Paige got it and rushed to the hospital. A lot of people hunked on they horns. Within a few minutes and screams later we arrived at the hospital. Leo and Paige followed me while I was screaming on laying on the moving bed. I hear leo say something to Paige. ''Paige I thought you where a doctor?'' ''yeah I am but I donno anything about labour!! Not really my department leo'' I felt like everyone was watching me and they did I was in too much pain to care for that. It all happened so fast then next moment I was in a room full of nurses. Leo stayed with me and paige waited outside in the waiting. There was weird equipment all over there place. ''your not really going to use that?'' I asked a nurse that was holding some funny looking scissors. ''if I have to yes' ''oh god'' once again I screamed when I felt pain.  
  
Then a docter came in saying to lay a certain way. Then I screamed again. ''the contractions are getting closer after eachother'' he said. ''ok piper push as hard as you can'' I pushed as hard and then stopped and I was sweating breathing heavily I screamed again ''well done piper now give me another push you almost there'' I pushed again and something came out. 'congrats it's a girl'' the doc smiled at me and leo squeezed my hand. He gave the little girl to a nurse. ''wait a second'' he said. ''it's not over yet piper'' but my baby was there I saw him how could this not be over. ''there is still someone in there'' he smiled. ''your going to have twins miss halliwell'' twins what how. 'ok push piper just one more time'' I pushed again. ''congrats piper you have another girl'' I cried of joy when I saw the other baby was handed over to the nurse that wrapped her in a cloth. I looked at leo and he also had tears in his eyes. I was a mom I can't believe those are my little girls. The nurse came to me and handed me one of the baby's that was crying loudly. I smiled I was holding my little baby. My girl. Then leo got the other one. Leo cried and said something I didn't quite hear. I looked at leo and he bend over and kissed me.  
  
I laid my hand on the glass where my pretty baby's where bhind next to all the others. I was tired of the labour but had a good night sleep. Leo came up behind me and laid his hand on my should. I places mine over his. 'aren't they beautiful'' I said with a smile. Leo nodded. Paige went home after seeing the baby and congratulating me. They where so tiny/ they little hands feet and they eyes. They reminded me of my sisters. They where both very healthy.  
  
That evening paige picked us up. And I was home with 2 newborns in my arms. I still couldn't believe it. Later I sat on a bench in the garden. The 2 littles ones in my arms sleepy. Leo came standing behind me. 'you have good names for them yet??'' I nodded. ''yeah prudence and phoebe wyatt halliwell'' he smiled. ''that is perfect'' a soft wind blew through my hair and I heard 3 voices saying to me. ''well done piper well done'' then I knew my sister where close by. Then together with leo and our baby's we watched the sun go down.  
  
THE END 


End file.
